Close Your Eyes
by YuriChan220
Summary: Eli and Honoka share their love for each other.


**Close Your Eyes**

 **Pairing: Eli x Honoka**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: This just suddenly came in my head, so enjoy~!**

Honoka and the others were done with dance practice for their next concert and the sun is already setting. Everyone is getting ready to leave, packing their things and such. However, Eli finds herself staring at the happy ginger, messing with Umi and Kotori playing along. Eli has been staring at her since dance practice started…or rather, the whole time since she joined Muse. She hasn't told her feelings yet, but she decided to confess to her today, here and now.

"Bye, everyone~!" the ginger waves to them. "See ya tomorrow~!"

"U-ummm…Honoka?" the quarter Russian says. "Can you stay here for a bit longer?"

"Eh? Is there something important, Eli-chan?" She turns back toward her friends. "You guys go ahead. It won't be long."

"Okay," Kotori says. "See ya!"

When Umi and Kotori leave, Honoka proceeds to sit at the table while Eli closes the door behind her.

"So….what do you want to tell me, Eli-chan?" she asks. "Is it about the concert?"

"No." The blonde locks the door behind her with Honoka hearing the click.

"Huh? Why did you….lock the door?"

"I have something very important to tell you," Eli replies. "And…I've been wanting to tell you this for a while." She sits next to the ginger with a serious look on her face.

"Well, go on! Tell me, tell me~!" Honoka encourages.

Eli swallows hard and scoots a bit closer to her. "Close your eyes and I'll tell you."

"Hehe~! Okay!" Honoka does as she is told.

With all the courage gathered, she cups both hands on her cheeks, leans in and connects lips with hers. Honoka's baby blue eyes widen in surprise from what Eli is doing right now. But the feeling of Eli's soft, moist lips soothes her shortly after and returns the favor by wrapping one arm around her and pulling her close. Eli wants to jump for joy at this, but the kissing prevents her from doing that. They continue to kiss until they pull away to catch their breath and gaze at one another.

" _Kh-Khorosho…"_

"Hehe~! That felt great!"

"But…how'd you….I mean…"

Honoka chuckles again. "Eli-chan, you've been staring at me for the past week~! Something was up with you, so when you told me to stay, I had to act like nothing's going on. So, yes, Eli-chan. I love you, too."

The blonde blushes and hangs her head down with her long bangs hiding her expression. She could've sworn steam was coming out from her head from the extreme warmth from her face.

"Th-this is embarrassing…" she mutters.

"Hehehehe~! Embarrassing? That is SO cute!" She hugs the quarter Russian tightly. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Eli-chan~! You love me and I love you~!"

Eli couldn't help but smile and return the embrace. "That's true."

Honoka pulls away with a bright warm smile on her face. "So, now we're girlfriends. How about that~? Hehe!"

Eli nods, smiling back. "Indeed." She wraps one arm around the ginger, pulling her close. "May I have another?"

"Of course, Eli-chan~!"

The two intertwine hands, lean in and connect lips once again. Everything inside Eli starts to bloom once more, the eternal bliss that's stirring up inside. Honoka feels the exact same. Both of them had no idea they were in love with one another, but now they do and that's alright. They briefly pull away and kiss once again with tongues caressing each other and soft moans are coming from both of them. They pull away once again to gaze at one another.

"Do you wanna…come over to my house?" Eli asks.

"Really!? Do you mean that!?"

"Yes. Because…I want to…do it more with you…"

Honoka hugs the quarter Russian. "Oh, this is the BEST day of my life~! Thank you, Eli-chan~!"

 ****Later****

Upon arriving at Eli's house, greeted by Eli's little sister, Alisa, they immediately head up to the blonde's room, close the door behind them and set down their school bags. Honoka twirls around as she looks around the room.

"Wow~!" she exclaims. "Your room is all neat and tidy!"

"Thanks," Eli says.

The ginger sits on the bed and kicks her legs back and forth a little. "This is awesome, Eli-chan~! I'm so glad to be in my girlfriend's house and in your room! This is definitely the best day of my life~!"

Eli giggles as she approaches the ginger. "Let's make it even better~" She tips her chin to her level, making Honoka blush furiously.

"Better?" she repeats.

"Of course," she says, leaning a bit closer. "After all, we're lovers now, aren't we~?"

"E-Eli-chan?" Honoka doesn't get the chance to react when the blonde suddenly connects lips with hers and gently pushes her down on the bed.

The ginger doesn't resist at all as she returns the kiss and embraces her as they go. The kiss is more passionate than the kiss back in school. The bed creaks from their movements a little as the kissing continues with their tongues caressing each other and soft moans are heard from both of them.

"Honoka…I love you… _khorosho…"_ she whispers.

"I love you, too, Eli-chan….mmm…..chu…" Honoka whispers back. She hugs the blonde tighter. "I love you so much~!"

And then, to make this night even better, the two make love. Nothing could make this any better than what happened earlier. Eli got the girl of her dreams and the same goes for Honoka.

The lights are turned off later that night, and both Eli and Honoka are under the covers, naked after making love for hours. Eli is wide awake for the moment as she looks at her new lover and gently brushes away Honoka's hair. She is sleeping so peacefully that she can't help but kiss her right then and there. And she does…on the forehead.

"Thank you…Honoka…" she whispers. "I love you."


End file.
